Because She Is
by doctron
Summary: “You smoke?” Incredulous is an odd look on her but she pulls it off anyways. AU short drabble Spashley


"Spencer Carlin?"

I turn my head at my name.

"You smoke?" Incredulous is an odd look on Ashley but she pulls it off anyways, because it's _Ashley _and there's nothing that she can't do.

"Apparently." I smile, and look at that cigarette dangling between my fingers and take a drag to prove my point.

"You shouldn't."

I raise an eyebrow. Ashley Davies shouldn't be lecturing me on what I should do and what I shouldn't. After all, it's _Ashley._

"It's bad for you, and me, because I'm inhaling your second hand."

I chuckle.

"Then leave." I take another drag.

"No." She says childishly and pouts. I have to laugh because it's Ashley and she's probably drunk (probably is the operative word here because I _know_ she's drunk, because even though it's Ashley she can't possibly take that many shots and be only tipsy).

"Then don't complain." I say to her cutely and tap her on the nose and she scrunches up her face like her nose was a button or something that gave her the go-ahead to look absolutely adorable like she's been hiding it all along (but not because Ashley is always adorable and pretty and sexy and spunky and amazing and so _lovable_).

"But I could get cancer, and then you would feel guilty!"

I consider it for a moment, and I would feel guilty but it's most unlikely that she'll get cancer from these two minutes she spends with me out here. And I tell her that.

"Whatever!" She huffs. And we don't talk for a small time but she cringes every time I take a drag.

"Have you ever smoked before?" I ask her, curious.

"Once." She replies thoughtfully. "But that was like, two years ago and I remember coughing a lot and it tasted like shit."

I laugh because that's what I thought my first time too. And second. And third. And a few times after that before someone told me to go slow and then it wasn't so bad and then I started to crave and I knew that wasn't good so I decided to stopped for awhile and then after 'awhile' I didn't see the point anymore.

"Me too," I giggle (just a little bit because I remember when I did and that was embarrassing then but funny now). "you just have to go slow."

She looks at me confused.

I hand her the quarter of my cigarette.

"Here." She shakes her head. And I frown, I probably shouldn't be telling someone to smoke but there's a slim chance she'd get addicted anyway. "You just have to let the smoke sit in your mouth rather than inhaling it straight away."

She hesitantly takes the burning cigarette and puts it slowly to her lips.

"Don't inhale a lot either."

The end burns for a half a second and then she's coughing and handing it back to me.

I laugh. Hard. And she just glares. So I stop but I'm still smiling.

And I have an idea. And it's probably the little bit of liquid courage and the head rush tobacco gives me.

I take one last drag and flick the cigarette away, letting the smoke sit in my lungs and I pull a surprised Ashley by her neck toward me.

"What are—" And good thing she opened her mouth or else I'm not sure how smoothly this would've gone but I press my lips into hers and blow in the smoke from lungs into hers.

This time she doesn't cough and pulls back to blow out the smoke.

And I'm grinning like crazy. Kinda like how she is right now.

"Still gross." She says. "But not as bad when it's from you."

I bite my lip.

"I'm kinda out of smokes but... wanna do that again...?" I ask a little shy and a little certain.

Her smile, it just gets bigger and it feels like my heart is too because it's swelling cause she's just too gorgeous.

"By 'that', do you mean blowing air into my mouth?" She smirks, teasingly.

"I am pretty good at CPR." I quip. She snorts.

"Of course you are." And she rolls her eyes good naturedly.

I look at her quizzically.

"Well, it's you Spencer." And I'm not sure what she means by that but I have no time to process it because she's kissing me. Ashley is _kissing_ me. And I'm kissing her back.

And God. Ashley is an amazing kisser.

But surprisingly, I'm not surprised at all because it's _Ashley_. And Ashley is pretty much great at everything.

Even kissing.


End file.
